Construction machines, in particular road construction machines, usually have an operating platform on which an operating panel for controlling the construction machine, at least one driver's seat and further operating devices are disposed and on which one or multiple operators and/or drivers can stay during operation. For better overview and coordination with other construction workers, the operating platform is often formed in an open way, i.e., not cabin-like, but has a roof for weather protection that extends over the operating platform. The roof is thereby installed on a rack structure that is formed of pipes, bars or similar components and braced. As the operating platform is mostly located in an elevated position on the construction machine, railings or lattices are usually installed as a safety barrier on the sides of the operating platform. Said railings or lattices limit at the same time the access to the operating platform, which is in most cases only enabled via a limited area on a side of the construction machine, mostly at the rear, through a gap in the railing. The rack structure that carries the roof often has an adjustable height so that the roof can be set from an upper operating position to a transport position, which is lowered to the operating platform, and vice versa. Therefore, the construction machine can be transported on a low-loader while limitations in height, for example while driving under bridges, can be respected. During non-operation and while the construction machine remains at the construction site, for example at night, it is in addition useful to protect at least the operating panel of the construction machine against unauthorized access and vandalism. This is mostly ensured through installation of lockable covers directly on the operating panel.